narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karura Yakushi
Please note that this article, Karura Yakushi, is the sole property of Shy Girl 1918 , and is part of an alternate reality, thus changing canon facts and events. Viewers are explicitly forbidden to use, edit, or reference it without her permission, with the exception of collaboration articles. Karura Yakushi (薬師加瑠羅, Yakushi Karura) is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure's Yakushi clan and the Fifth Hokage's attendant. She is also a talented medical-nin and sensor. Appearance Being Kabuto's fraternal twin, Karura bears a striking resemblance to him with her fair skin, straight silver hair, and bespectacled onyx eyes. Her attire normally consists of a dark purple blouse, a black shin-length skirt, and a pair of open-toed, black sandals with low heels. She also has dark purple nail polish on her fingers and wears a black choker around her neck - an heirloom from her deceased mother, Nonō. Karura also has the tendency to wear a white lab coat and pin her hair up when working; the latter trait also shared by Sakura Haruno. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she donned the standard attire of the village, including the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces and a band around her right arm signifying her position. In her childhood flashbacks, Karura was seen wearing a long-sleeved, dark purple jacket bearing the Yakushi clan crest on the back over a short-sleeved, black undershirt, along with a pair of quarter-length, dark blue pants and black sandals. At the time of the Chūnin Exams, she also wore a dark purple Konoha headband with this ensemble. During these time periods, her hair extended to her chin. Personality Karura has always been level-headed, practical and a rational thinker. As a result, she is the one who tends to stress over details, such as Tsunade's tendency to gamble and to think with her heart. She often gets comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Karura also looks after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. In contrast to her twin brother, she is also a genuinely kind and calm person, but will immediately rush to Tsunade's aide, becoming fierce and somewhat ruthless in the process; a testament of her loyalty to Tsunade. At the same time, however, Karura is not afraid of objecting to Tsunade's decisions or voicing her opinion, as seen when she even alerted the Konoha Council to Tsunade's intention to send Naruto on a mission that she thought would put him in great peril. Despite being born with weak stamina, she is very energetic and efficient while acting in her occupation of Hokage's Assistant, often urging Tsunade to finish the paperwork in order to avoid mountains of unsigned documents later on. She is also prone to asking Tsunade questions about what to do with the village and the shinobi on missions. History Karura was born during the final days of the Second Shinobi World War into the Yakushi clan, a small clan of scientists and medical ninjutsu experts in Konohagakure. Ever since Karura’s father, Kenji, had taken leadership over the clan, a certain procedure was undergone for every newborn. When a child is born into the Yakushi clan, the doctors inject it with a special virus that attacks the body's chakra network and internal organs, to see which child would be the greatest hope of achieving the clan’s goals by testing their immune system. Only a genetically superior Yakushi child would survive. Even Karura and her twin brother, Kabuto, had to go through this procedure although they were the leader’s own children. Both of them miraculously survived and Kabuto lost a majority of his eyesight in the process, while Karura was diagnosed with severe cardiovascular and respiratory problems. Their mother, Nonō, bled to death while giving birth to them. As a child, Karura's illnesses caused her to develop with weak stamina and chakra reserves, receiving mediocre grades in the Academy as a result; her intelligence, excellent chakra control, and ninjutsu prowess were her only saving graces. Despite her slow progress, Karura was very competitive with her brother. She often challenged Kabuto, though he ultimately won every sparring match against her. One day, she ran off into the forest outside of Konoha, where she could train in peace. However, as she was practicing, a group of ninja from Kirigakure kidnapped her, planning to use her as a hostage to obtain the Yakushi clan’s advanced knowledge of medical ninjutsu. Karura knew she could not let such dire information escape the hands of her own clan, so that night she pulled out a hidden senbon dipped in poison and prepared to sacrifice herself. But before she did so, a mysterious figure found her and freed her. Karura discovered it was Kabuto who had come to her rescue. She was surprised, wondering how he had found her, and Kabuto explained that he was able to track Karura by the feel of her chakra signature. In her free time, Karura grew fascinated with her clan’s scientific studies and spent much of her time in their laboratories and libraries, simultaneously increasing her own knowledge of the human body. Three years after entering the Ninja Academy, Karura finally proved her worth and graduated at the age of 9. Karura was placed on a team under the leadership of Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, alongside two other unnamed genin. At the age of eleven, Karura and her teammates enrolled into the Chūnin Exams. During the second phase, taking place in the Forest of Death, she witnessed the deaths of her teammates in a brutal attack by a large bear, and the resulting psychological trauma caused her to have a severe heart attack. She was saved by Itachi Uchiha, who had heard her screams of fright and was able to chase the bear away with a quick Sharingan genjutsu. She later regained consciousness in an empty cave, discovering that, despite her protests, the young Uchiha was determined to nurse her back to health. While she was recovering, Karura quickly became friends with him, and the two shared their dreams of becoming stronger in order to protect their beloved younger brothers - Kabuto and Sasuke, respectively. After regaining her strength, Itachi gave her his Heaven Scroll, which left her flabbergasted. Blushing and stuttering uncontrollably, she tried to give Itachi his scroll back, but he refused, stating that he could easily find another one, and that she needed it more than he did. Karura scoffed at this remark, but Itachi simply smiled and reminded her of their earlier conversations, telling her that she needed to be more confident in herself. Inspired by Itachi's words, Karura poured her heart and soul into her preparation for the final rounds, and she was soon promoted to Chūnin. With the mounting body count of the Third Shinobi World War steadily increasing, Karura was often employed to the front lines alongside her fellow clan members and brother as a combat medic. Some time after the death of her uncle, Kaito Yakushi, in an enemy ambush in Amegakure, Tsunade left Konoha and took Karura with her as an apprentice. During their time away from the village, Karura often worried about Tsunade's constant gambling, losing money and then borrowing more. On one such occasion when they were at a gambling den, they were approached by the Fourth Raikage and Amai, who beseeched Tsunade to help their injured comrade. After Tsunade complied, Karura was actually the one to conduct the surgery, and when she told the Raikage of her master's two great losses, upon hearing his response that her master was unhinged, she chided the Raikage, throwing the Exploding Insect at his feet. Recomposing herself, she told Amai, who had been aiding in the surgery, to finish up. Abilities Karura is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level kunoichi: rather than all-around Jōnin training, she possesses Jōnin-level ability in the specific area of ninjutsu and is an elite specialist in medical ninjutsu. Like other Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi, Karura is often assigned as a subordinate to regular Jōnin when her services are needed. As Tsunade's first apprentice, Karura is a very capable medical-nin. Her abilities were acknowledged by Jiraiya, another member of the legendary Sannin, who first went to her to counteract the drug that Tsunade had dosed him with, and later left her twin brother, Kabuto Yakushi, up to her. Orochimaru also took note of Karura's potential, as he ordered Kabuto to get rid of his sister so she wouldn't interfere with their plans. A further testament to her prowess was her being put in charge of the Logistical Support and Medical Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces during the Fourth Shinobi World War. In accordance to the rest of the Yakushi clan, Karura is adept in Water Release techniques and relies mostly on this affinity in battle. However, her weak stamina and chakra levels, along with her various heart and lung problems, are her primary weaknesses. Because of these limitations, Kenji focused primarily on honing Karura's ninjutsu, ultimately letting his daughter's taijutsu and genjutsu skills suffer or remain average. She is especially susceptible to illusions and has difficulty avoiding or breaking out of the most basic illusions, as her stamina can be easily manipulated despite her skills in chakra control. As such, she tries to end fights quickly and is more adept at assassinations than full-fledged battles. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu: Karura has trained in medical ninjutsu ever since she was a small child, following the usual traditions of her clan, and has been noted to be surpassed only by Tsunade herself. With her extensive knowledge of medicinal herbs and poisonous plants, Karura can solve most injuries, even those which are considered by more experienced medics to be fatal or a lost cause. Opposite to this, she can also create several poisons, some deadly and some not, to weaken her foes, being able to do so with nearly any medicinal or poisonous herb she comes in contact with. She is also highly skilled with the Yakushi clan's secret ninjutsu, such as the Yin Healing Wound Destruction. Overall, Karura's medicinal prowess set a high standard for Tsunade's other disciples, as the Sannin noted that she had not seen someone with so much skill since Karura while training Sakura Haruno. Karura's chakra control is great enough to perform even the most complex medical ninjutsu, leading Tsunade to have the utmost confidence in her. It was due to her control that she was assigned to lead the sealing of the Three-Tails. Karura demonstrated her great medical knowledge when she lead a group of medical ninja in a complicated procedure that took over three hours while the slightest mistake could be fatal. Nature Transformation: Karura's skills in offensive ninjutsu are limited to Water Release techniques, though she is adept at this skill and has mastered several jutsu because of her pristine chakra control. She often uses these techniques to mask thrown weapons, such as senbon and scalpels, in the shape of swallows. However, having such weak stamina and chakra levels, Karura can only use a select few jutsu from her arsenal per battle, though devises strategies in order to conserve chakra for when she might need it. She is currently learning how to use Wind Release techniques, mainly using them to increase the sharpness of her weapons and increase their lethality. Poison Techniques and Weaponry: Karura has rarely been seen in battle, but from what has been seen of her skills so far is that she incorporates the use of poison-related techniques during combat with either scalpels or senbon; her preferred weapons. She can also wield these poisoned weapons in a variety of ways, like firing them from a concealed wrist-mounted device or spitting them out of her mouth in quick succession. During her battle with Kabuto, Karura showed the ability to use the Poison Mist technique, creating a thick cloud of toxic gas, capable of being fatal even if only a mere whiff is breathed in, as noted by her twin brother, in the anime. Sensory Perception: Similar to Karin, Karura appears to possess a “sixth sense” which allows her to track any targets through their chakra signature. Noted by Kabuto as a particularly skilled chakra-sensing ninja, he even goes on to state that his sister’s ability to sense chakra is by far the best he has seen. Karura can detect the presence and number of enemies in an area simply by placing a finger on the ground, and can also greatly expand her range to detect the presence of others and could easily discern whether or not a specific individual are among a crowd, pick up chakra from long distances, and determine if targets are approaching her and how many or what species. She can also find out if an enemy is using a clone technique and indicate if someone, including herself, is trapped in genjutsu. These talents alone make many ninja somewhat afraid to lie to her due to the fact that she could always seem to find them innocent or guilty at the drop of a hat based on the fluctuations in that person's chakra made from dishonest emotions. Summoning Technique: Early on in her life, Karura discovered that her animal alignment has always lain with the hawk summons of her clan, and she uses them mainly for air transportation in the event of an emergency. Intelligence Throughout the series’ progression, Karura has displayed a very intellectual demeanor, especially in the midst of battle. She often allows the enemy to attack first in order to analyze the way he attacks and figure out the workings behind the enemy's jutsu. Her sharp wits allow her to read the enemy's intentions and sort out his weaknesses from his strengths, and she works her strategy around them. Karura's intelligence often allows her to find ways to use her opponent's techniques against them. She is a great team leader, able to also discover her team's strengths and weaknesses and utilizing their strengths while figuring out ways to cover their weaknesses. Karura also prefers to take advantage of her surroundings. The terrain is very important to her; the more secluded it is, the easier it will be to strike from the shadows. Her sensory abilities allow her to track the enemy if he is in hiding, so she orders the team according to the situation. Karura is also quite observant. This was seen when she was put in charge of the autopsy Konoha performed on the first Animal Path that Jiraiya had captured, where she and her team were able to find out the secret behind the chakra receivers embedded in the corpse after just a short amount of time. Likewise, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, she could find out the DNA-similarities between the White Zetsu Army and the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, something that she already presumed before. Statistics Databook: Third Ninjutsu: 5 Taijutsu: 3 Genjutsu: 2.5 Intelligence: 4.5 Strength: 2 Speed: 4.5 Stamina: 2 Hand seals: 5 Total: 29.5 Trivia Karura's name is written with three kanji. The first kanji, standing for "to increase" (加), nods at her childhood ambition to surpass Tsunade. The middle kanji (瑠) can be used to write the Japanese word for lapis lazuli (瑠璃, ruri), a semi-precious stone with strong medicinal value in Buddhism. The last kanji, meaning "gauze" (羅), is a reference to her duties as a medical-ninja. Coincidently, Karura’s clan name, Yakushi (薬師), means “Healing Buddha”. According to the databooks: 1. Karura's hobbies are reading and watching the sky. 2. Karura wishes to fight Kabuto, Orochimaru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Tsunade. 3. Karura's favorite foods are yakitori (skewered grilled chicken) with steamed rice and broccoli, and her least favorite foods are grapes and raw meat. 4. Karura has completed 350 official missions in total: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 5 A-rank and 6 S-rank. 5. Karura's favorite phrase is "The flowers, the birds, the wind, and the Moon" (花鳥風月, Kachō Fūgetsu), an idiom of "the beauty of nature".